Forever in Chinatown
by simsbabii
Summary: After Sid's tragic death, Toby is the only one Sue can turn to. What she finds is more than just a shoulder to cry on. Can the new girl ruin Sue's newfound feelings? Lots of Tobue fluff. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my brother and his skunk haired bestfriend sitting across the table. We sat in the back booth at Wu's Garden, taking advantage of the slow day.

"You okay Sue, you're lookin' a little..." Sid couldn't seem to find the right words to describe my condition.

"You look like you just saw Kong Li in his underpants!" Toby exclaimed.

I couldn't help but smile. When Toby is around, everyone smiles.

"I'm okay guys, just a little tired from all this training Nana has been putting us through recently." I lied.

"We HAVE been training a lot lately. I wonder what's up." Sid gazed off, lost in his thoughts.

"You three, we just got a big order!" Mr. Wu yelled from the kitchen.

I glanced back as Mr. Wu slammed around one dozen brown paper bags on the counter.

Toby groaned and slid down in his seat.

I smiled and got up, "C'mon guys, the sooner we deliver these things, the sooner we can get back."

"Oh fine." Toby plastered a big frown across his face as he made his way over to the food.

"And Toby, if you eat this order like you ate the last one, you'll be fired!" Mr. Wu yelled, slamming the back door.

"Like I would EVER do that." Toby was smiling again. That made me happy.

We each grabbed a couple bags and walked out to our bikes. I mounted mine and checked the address on the order paper.

"That's weird." I mumbled.

"What's weird? Squirting milk from your eyeballs? Mr. Wu being nice? Kong Li apologi-"

"TOBY!" Sid and I yelled simultaneously.

"Well sorry!" Toby muttered sarcastically, taking off down the hill.

I glanced sideways at Sid before riding off after Toby. If he was left alone for too long, he might mistake an old woman for Kong Li. Believe me, he's done it before.

Sid and I finally caught up with Toby as we turned down a narrow street.

"Are you guys sure this is the right place?" I asked warily, examining the rundown homes we were passing.

"Yeah. It should be right... here." Sid parked his bike infront of a small home that looked like it had been hit by a nuclear bomb.

"Wow! This is like something from Fallout 3 or something!" Toby exclaimed, his eyes widening in amazement.

I dismounted my bike, holding the bags in my hand. I walked up the broken concrete path and knocked on the door.

"Nobody is home Sue." Sid pointed out, joining me at the door.

"Someone HAS to be home. They just ordered five minutes ago..." I went to open the door when it swung open, revealing the last person I wanted to see.

"Hello children. I see you brought my meal." Kong Li smiled devilishly.

I stared, my body refusing to move. Kong Li grabbed my arm and pulled me into the doorway. I was just inches away from him.

"This time," he snarled, "your Nana won't be able to save you."

"Don't hurt her!" Sid threatened.

"Da- Kong Li, you don't have to do this! There isn't even a recipe involved right now!" Toby shouted.

I didn't miss Toby almost calling Kong Li dad. My heart throbbed for the poor boy.

"Son, you are very wrong. A recipe is involved. One that is particularly strong. And I intend on keeping it." Kong Li squeezed my arm, causing me to collapse.

I was breathing hard, when he squeezed my arm, it was like I lost all of my energy.

"What are you doing to her!?" Sid shouted.

Brother-Sister Telepathy told me Sid was afraid to attack. It told me he was afraid I would get hurt.

"This is SO boring." Toby faked a yawn before leaping into the air towards Kong Li.

I was pulled in front of my enemy, so Toby's foot would land on my face instead of Kong Li's gut. Toby stopped mid-jump and skidded to the ground in front of me. The man squeezed my arm again, and I felt most of my body go totally limp.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Sid demanded.

"I'm doing nothing but squeezing her arm. The recipe is doing it all."

"Tell us what's happening to Sue or face our wrath Kong Looser!" Toby always was so energetic, almost to a point that I envied.

Kong Li dropped my arm, stepping over my numb body towards the boys. I fell back against the doorframe, still to weak to move.

"You boys are very lucky I let go of her. One more dose of recipe, and she would've been gone."

"Da- Kong Li, even you aren't that cruel!" Again, Toby almost called the enemy 'dad'.

Sid took the advantage of an awkward silence to leap at Kong Li. My brother's foot collided with Kong Li's face. The man tumbled backwards, stepping on my leg. I sucked in the pain, knowing I wouldn't be able to get up now.

Toby attacked next, showing no fear of fighting his father. I felt totally helpless.

My voice was weak when I spoke, "don't let him grab you."

"Toby, we gotta get him away from Sue so she doesn't get hurt!" Sid shouted.

They both back flipped and landed in attack positions. Toby proceeded to make chicken noises.

"Good ol' Toby." I mumbled.

Kong Li took it badly. He went flying at the two. My mind and my body were having an argument in my brain. My mind told me to go protect my brother and my friend. My body told me to stay put because I was weakened and my leg was throbbing. I decided to watch the fight.

I hoped it didn't hurt for Toby to have to fight his father. I watched as the three fought. It was very repetitive. Kick, punch, block. Leap, kick, block. I let a loud yawn escape. Kong Li stopped for a moment, and turned to face me.

"Looks like Mae-Mae doesn't find this interesting." He sneered.

"Don't call her that!" I swore Sid was growling at the man.

Kong Li grabbed a hold of Sid's upper arm. The man's fingers flexed, and Sid went limp.

"NO!" I screamed in agony.

Ignoring my body's protests, I stood up and leapt at Kong Li. I managed to collide with his body. He fell to the pavement and didn't move. I knew he wasn't dead, but I couldn't have cared less. I crawled towards my brother's body. Being extremely careful, I picked up my brother's head and cradled it in my arms.

I found Toby kneeling beside me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Let it out Sue, let it out." And I did.

I cried harder than the day my parents died. I wailed and sobbed, listening to Toby's comforting whispers.

When I finally stopped crying, I could only say two words, "Call Nana."

The rain then started to fall. Toby reached for something to cover us with, but I stopped him.

"We couldn't stop Sid from dying. We can't stop the rain from falling. Let it fall." I told him, knowing nothing would bring him back.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up as Nana turned the corner. I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled my brothers head closer to my body.

"What happened?" Nana asked, kneeling in front of me.

I shook my head, unable to speak. Nana looked at Tobey. He squeezed my shoulders before talking.

"We came over here to make a delivery and Kong Li answered the door. He grabbed Sue and said something about a recipe. Then he squeezed Sue's arm and she fell down. Me and Sid started yelling at him and he did the same thing to her.

Sue looked like she was in pain, and that didn't make me or Sid any happier. Then we started fighting Kong Li. And Sue's been tired lately so she yawned. Kong Li thought she was bored, so he..." Toby gestured towards Sid.

Nana lowered her head. I slowly pulled Sid's helmet off of his head. I handed it to Nana before kissing the top of Sid's head. I lifted my head and gave Nana a long look.

"We should get out of here before King Looser wakes up." Tobey said.

I nodded weakly. Nana took Sid from my arms while Tobey helped me back onto my feet.

"Can you ride your bike? 'Cause if you can't, you can ride on the back of my bike." Tobey said, forcing a smile.

"I can barely move, Tobey. Kong Li hurt my leg." I reminded him.

"Okay, then let me help you." Tobey pulled me up into a cradle position.

He carried me over to his bike and placed me on his handlebars. I smiled at Tobey, longing for nothing but his arms around me again. He mounted his bike behind me.

"Tobey, take Sue to the emergency room. She should have her leg checked out. It could be broken." Nana said.

"No, Nana. It doesn't hurt any more." I insisted.

Nana gave me a long look. All I could do was stare at Sid's body.

"Fine, but you are going straight to your room when we get home. Tobey and I can tell Barney and Calvin." Nana explained.

Tobey turned his bike around and started riding home. I looked behind us, seeing Nana holding Sid in her arms, her eyes filled with tears.

We finally got back to Wu's Garden.

"Where have you two been? And where is Sid?" Mr. Wu yelled as we walked through the door, Tobey supporting my injured side.

Barney entered the room and stood next to his dad, "Tobey, what happened to Sue?"

"She hurt her leg." Tobey looked at the floor. I had never seen him so serious before.

"Where's Sid?" Mr. Wu yelled.

"Sid is dead!" I yelled, pushing Toby off of me.

I ran past Barney and Mr. Wu. I stormed down the back hall to my room. Each time I moved my leg, it seared. I slammed my door shut and flung myself onto my bed. Tears rolled down my face. My brother, my only family. Gone.

I lay there for what seemed like forever. I heard footsteps in the hallway and two voices. It sounded like Barney and Tobey. The footsteps stopped outside my door, but nobody knocked. I stifled my cries to listen to their conversation.

"Barney, she's hurting. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to-" It was definitely Tobey. He still sounded serious.

"Well maybe she'll feel better after a kung-fu movie and some REAL Chinese food." Barney protested quietly.

'Barney was going to ask me out!' I thought, cracking a smile.

"I really think you should wait. She just saw her brother get killed trying to save her. You have NO idea how she feels!" Tobey's voice was getting louder.

"Oh, and you do!?"

"Yeah, I do!" Tobey shouted.

The hallway fell silent for a moment. I heard one of them leave before someone knocked on my door.

"Sue, its Tobey. Can I come in?" He whispered.

"Come in." I mumbled, scooting back towards my soggy pillow.

Tobey opened my door. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was tearstained, probably just like mine.

"I h-heard you talking to Barney. Wh-what did you mean by that last th-thing you said?" I sniffed.

Tobey sighed, "its a long story."

"I have time." I told him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, yesterday I made a delivery to our old orphanage. I heard the guy in charge talking about one of the little kids there. He said he hadn't seen a case this bad since I was there. He was waving my files around. I went in and gave him and some guy their food and they left. My file was still out."

"Tobey, you didn't!"

"I had to, Sue! When I looked in my file, I found out everything I never knew about my past. I found out who my parents were, how they died, who took me there, everything about me." Tobey sighed.

"Tell me what you learned." I demanded, scooting towards him, still concerned about him being so serious.

"Only one of my parents is really dead- my mom. My dad took me there after my mom died. He didn't want me anymore. My dad is- is..." Tobey mouthed the name of a mad-man.

"Oh Tobey! I- I..." I was at a loss for words.

We were quiet for a while. Nana peeked into the room. I didn't notice at first, I was worried about Tobey.

"Tobey, Sue, are you two alright?" She asked.

I glanced up at her, "why didn't you tell him who his father is?"

"What are you talking about? Barney wants to talk to you two." Nana pretended she didn't know.

"You knew Tobey's dad was Kong Li, and you never told him! You knew..." Tears clouded my vision.

"It was for his own good!" Nana insisted.

"He watched his father kill his best friend! Do you know at all how he must be feeling?" I pretty much forgot Tobey was sitting two inches away from me.

"Sue, you've been through a lot today, you need sleep." Nana said calmly.

"How can I sleep?! My brother just died." I leaned sideways and sobbed into Tobey's tanktop.

"Sorry, Nana. I need to talk to Sue alone." Tobey said , the perk back in his voice.

"Okay. I'm going to the orphanage. Nobody can get a hold of your past again." Nana shut the door.

"Tobey..." Sue started.

"Look, Sue. You cannot tell ANYONE what I told you. I mean it." Toby said seriously.

"Or what?" Sue challenged jokingly, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Or I'll have to do this..." Tobey pounced on Sue and proceeded to tickled her mercilessly.

"TOBEY! St-stop it, you're- you're killing me!" I said between bursts of laughter.

He finally gave up, and I sat on my bed, panting.

"Is it lunchtime yet?" Tobey asked, glancing at my clock.

"Yeah, it is." I said, suddenly aware of my growling stomach.

"Lets go get Barney to make us some soup." Tobey suggested.

I nodded. Tobey took my hand and lead me back to the restaurant. He made a point of flaunting it to Barney. I blushed, and answered Barney's silent question with a slight shrug.

"Hey, Barnes, could you make us some soup?" Tobey asked, releasing my hand and leaning against the counter.

"Fine. But only because of Sid." Barney sighed.

The bell at the front of the restaurant jingled. I turned to see Nana, followed by a blonde girl I've never seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl behind Nana had shoulder length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She sported a pink and white tank top and a jean skirt.

"Who's that Nana?" I asked, scooting towards Tobey.

"Tobey, Sue, this is Katie. She's going to help with deliveries for a while." Nana said.

Katie walked over to us. I took Tobey's hand and placed it on the counter. Katie gave me a look made of nothing but evil.

"So, Tobey, who exactly am I filling in for?"

"Sue's brother. He's... away on a trip for a while." Tobey glanced at me and squeezed my hand.

"Tobey, I'm going to go meditate. It helps me focus on my kung-fu" I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Can I come? Nana said she'd start training me soon." Katie gave me a pleading look.

"You're replacing my brother. You'll never be family, but I can try to be your friend." I motioned for her to follow me.

I lead her out to the garden.

"This place is so much cooler than the orphanage." Katie said, obviously awestruck.

"Yeah, it is." I rubbed my neck nervously before continuing, "look, Katie, I gotta tell you a little bit about why you are here."

"Nana already told me! I'm filling in for your brother while he is away." Katie smiled stupidly.

"Well, you'll be here for a while then. My brother died this morning trying to save me." I told her, sitting down on a bench.

"Save you from whom?" Katie sat down next to me.

"The man Nana recruited you to help destroy- Kong Li. I'm not sure why, though. You're not even Chinese!"

"I'm so sorry Sue!" Katie threw her arms around me.

I pushed her off, "too close for comfort there."

"Sorry."

"One more thing, Katie."

"What else? I wanna meditate!"

I leaned in so that our noses were touching, "stay away from Tobey."

"Okey- Dokey!" Katie smiled like a moron.

"You know what, you can meditate by yourself. I need to draw."

"Alrighty." Katie sat Indian style on the bench and closed her eyes.

I smiled at her amateur-ness. Walking across the courtyard, I pulled my notebook out from its hiding spot and sat down next to the pond. I just started drawing, not entirely sure what was coming from the end of my pencil.

When I set down my pencil, a picture of my brother occupied the previously empty space.

"Is that your brother?" I turned around and knocked the speaker to the ground.

"Oh, sorry Katie. I thought you were meditating." I apologized.

"I couldn't concentrate, kept thinking about Tobey's forelocks." She sighed dreamily and stared off into space.

"His fore-whatnows?" I gave her an angry look.

"The white part of his hair, silly Sue!" A huge smile spread across Katie's face.

"So, why were you at a Chinatown Orphanage anyway? You clearly aren't Chinese." I gave Katie a sad look.

"You really wanna know?" Katie smiled and leaned towards me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, all I can really say is that when I was little, my parents were killed by Kong Li. I don't remember anything else." Katie leaned backwards and fell into the pond.

I giggled, extending my hand to help her up. Maybe I could get used to this girl version of Tobey, and I mean MAYBE.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, things were really fuzzy in my memory. I looked around my room and jumped when I saw Katie sleeping a few feet away. Yesterday's events hit me like a tidal wave. The tears welled up even faster, but I quickly brushed them away.

"Sue, you okay?" Katie's soft voice asked.

I forced myself to smile at her. Katie stared at me with her big blue eyes. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest. Katie pushed back her covers and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

The door opened and Tobey peeked in, "Hey guys, Barney is making pancakes."

I saw in Tobey's grin that he did something bad to them.

"What'd you do to them?" I asked.

"Me? Why would I EVER do something to the pancakes?" Tobey gave me his 'I'm-totally-innocent-what-are-you-talking-about' look.

"Remember the soup?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But I'm going to eat these ones." And Tobey won the argument.

"We'll be out in a minute." I told him.

"Okey-Dokes." Tobey closed the door behind him as he left.

"We should probably get dressed. Do you have anything to wear?" I glanced at Katie.

"Uh… no, not really." Katie glanced at her toes.

"Then you can borrow some of mine." I gave her a nice smile before getting out of bed.

I opened my closet and rummaged around. I tossed a few things to Katie before pulling out my signature outfit.

A few minutes later, I sat between Tobey and Katie. Katie had on one of my less-destroyed tank tops and pretty much the same jeans as mine.

"How do you get your hair like that?" Katie asked, poking at my hair.

"It's a secret." I joked, poking her arm.

"Could you do it to my hair? Please?" Katie begged, stretching out the please.

"Fine." I caved.

I pulled a rubber band out of my pocket and wrapped it around Katie's hair. I pulled on different parts so they would stick out.

I patted the last piece into place, "there."

"Thanks Sue." Katie smiled.

"Pancakes are done." Barney announced, turning around.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Tobey smiled and licked his lips.

Barney set down plates in front of us. He paused at me, "Who's the blonde clone?" He asked, pointing at Katie.

"That's Katie. She's replacing Sid." I told him, adding "and she looks nothing like me!"

"You're right, Sue. She's cuter." Barney gave Katie her plate.

I clenched my teeth. _She _was NOT cuter than _me_!

"Hi, I'm Barney. You're Katie, right?" Barney introduced.

Katie nodded, half of a pancake in her mouth.

"Wanna go out some time?" He asked as Katie took a sip of her juice.

She spit it out all over Barney's clean shirt. Katie started laughing.

"I'd ra-rather g-go-go back t-to the orphan-orphanage!" Katie managed.

I smiled triumphantly, taking a bite of my pancakes.

"Done!" Tobey announced, pushing his plate back and putting his feet up on the counter. He eyed my plate, "you gonna finish that?"

I pushed it towards him, not interested in eating anymore. Tobey finished off my breakfast in what seemed like seconds.

"I'm going for a bike ride." I told nobody in specific, heading for the door.

As I mounted my bike, I found Tobey at my side.

"Sue, please be careful. I can't loose another friend to King Looser." Tobey said, really out of character.

"I will." I promised.

Tobey smiled nervously. Before I could figure out why, he kissed me. It was over before I could compute what he was doing. Without another word, Tobey went back inside. I shook my head and started pedaling.

A while later I found myself outside of the house where Sid died. I took off my biking jacket and my helmet. I knew a recipe was inside the house, I could sense it. I walked down the broken path and nudged the front door open with my shoulder. Inside, the floor was caked with dust and mud. Crates were stacked against the far wall, and in the middle of the room was the recipe.

"This is way too easy." I said to myself, approaching the glowing paper.

Somebody grabbed me from behind, holding something sharp against my neck.

"Hello misfit."

I tried not to struggle. The voice wasn't Kong Li, but one of his goons.

"Lemme go!" I demanded.

"Nah. I'll give you to Kong Li. He'll be happy to see his son's little girlfriend again." The man laughed.

He started to pull me towards the back of the room, when Tobey came through the front door.

"Let her go or face the wrath of the Kung-Fu King!" Tobey shouted, preparing to attack.

The man took the blade from my throat and pushed me aside, "Kong Li will understand my lateness when he hears I finished off his son."

The two launched at each other. Tobey ended up pinned to the floor. I stepped forward, itching for a fight. I jumped at the man and kicked him in the back of the head. Tobey scrambled to his feet and hit the man in the gut, making him fall to the floor.

"I thought I told you to be careful!" Tobey joked, lightly punching my arm.

I smiled, "Let's just get outta here."

"Definitely." Tobey agreed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Glancing up at Tobey, I smiled. We were back at Wu's, sitting in the garden. The restaurant was closed because Nana had to take Mr. Wu and Barney up to the Fingers Lake so they could go camping. We all were happy about not having to make deliveries.

"Ya know, it's sorta quiet around here without Mr. Wu yelling at me." Tobey said, placing his feet on my back.

"Uh, Tobey. Can I talk to you about earlier?" I whispered.

"So, I saved you from being kidnapped by Kong Li and his looser goons, what's there to talk about?" Tobey shrugged and chucked a rock over the fence.

"Not that, Tobey. What you did before I left." I blushed a little, getting up from my position on the ground.

"Oh. That." Tobey's face turned a dark shade of pink as I sat next to him on the bench.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, intertwining my fingers with his.

"I ate one of Nana's love cookies. I was under a spell and didn't know what I was doing." Tobey said. I couldn't read his eyes to tell if he was lying or not, so I took this as the truth.

I pulled my hand away, "I get it, Tobey. I won't bother you anymore. That's a promise."

"Sue, wait!" Tobey cried as I stormed out of the garden.

"Just forget it Tobey! I don't know why you didn't just let your dad kidnap me!" I shouted angrily, slamming the back door.

I didn't let myself go back outside. I went to my room and locked the door, not exactly caring if Katie needed to come in. I walked over to my mirror and stared at myself. _What is wrong with me? _I asked myself repeatedly. I decided to fiddly with my hair.

I yanked it out of the ponytail. My black hair tumbled down my back. I had almost forgotten how long it was. Sighing, I grabbed two star-shaped clips off of my dresser and pinned back my dagger-like bangs. I thought I looked pretty.

"I should go see if Tobey is alright." I decided aloud, unlocking my bedroom door.

I headed through the empty kitchen into the garden. Tobey and Katie were talking. He looked up at me and waved.

"Hi Sue!" He smiled.

Katie glanced over her shoulder at me, before looking back at Tobey. She grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled him to her. I stood in the doorway, totally shocked. Tobey finally managed to peel her off of him.

"Katie!" Tobey and I yelled in unison. I

"What? Is it my fault Tobey has totally kissable lips?" Katie gave me this look that made me want to punch her in the face.

"No way, it's my fault for being the funniest, awesomest, and handsomest guy in all of Chinatown." Tobey flashed a huge smile and struck a pose.

"Tobey, you're right. You're downright sexy!" Katie smiled at Tobey.

"Katie, out. Go to the library or something." I ordered.

"But…"

"NOW!"

Katie scrambled past me through the door. As soon as she was out of sight, I walked down to Tobey. Neither of us said anything, we just sat there and looked at each other. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I lay my head down on Tobey's shoulder.

"I don't like her, Sue. If that's what is bothering you, you don't have to worry." Tobey assured, wrapping his arms around me.

"That's not it. It's you. You're not acting like yourself. You haven't made a fart joke or turned yourself into anything since Sid died." I whispered.

"My dad just killed my best friend! I'm not exactly in the joking mood." Tobey said bitterly, laying his head on top of mine.

I sighed, holding on to Tobey's tank top, "think I should go apologize to Katie?"

"It'd probably make her feel better." Tobey lifted his head.

"I'll go now, then." I stood up.

"Don't hurt her. She's like a sister." Tobey patted his chest where his heart should be.

I walked up to the back door. I turned around and smiled at Tobey.

"Go on! I'll still be here when you get back!" Tobey leaned backwards and fell off of the bench. I smiled.

I went inside, "Katie? You in here?"

I heard someone talking in our room. I crept down the hall, trying to hear who Katie was talking to.

"I'm telling you, the girl is clean!" I heard Katie say.

I frowned; _She was going through my stuff!_ I thought angrily.

"I went through everything! Her drawers, her laundry, her desk. Nothing! … Yes, I know how important it is that I get something… All I found were love letters to your son! … I know, you disowned him but still… Yes, I'm trying to… fine." Katie stopped talking and I opened the door.

"Hey, I was going to say sorry, but now I have some questions for you." I told her, blocking the door.

"Can it wait? I really need to get something to eat." Katie tried to push past me, but I knocked her to the floor.

"Do the words 'black-belt' mean anything at all to you?"

"They mean you can easily kick my ass and I probably should answer your questions." Katie said, looking at the floor.

"You learn fast." I gave her an evil smile.

"What do you want to know?" Katie knew she was not going to get out of this.

"Why did you go through my stuff?"

"Its part of my mission." Katie said dryly.

"What is your mission?"

"I'm not supposed to say. He'll find me and kill me if I do!" Katie sobbed dryly.

"Who?" I kneeled in front of Katie, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I don't even know his name!" Katie began crying.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." I hugged Katie before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Katie looked up, her eyes red.

"I'm going to tell Tobey we made up."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked back out to the garden, not bothering to help Katie up off of the ground. Tobey looked up from his place on the bench when I opened the back door.

"I told you I wouldn't move until you got back." Tobey smiled, making room for me on the bench.

"You just said you would still be out here." I walked down the small incline and stood near the pond.

"Whatever. Did you and Katie make up?" Tobey asked, joining me.

"Sorta. When I got inside, she was talking on her cell and snooping around in my stuff." I told him.

"Who was she talking to?" Tobey leaned his head to the side. He looked like a puppy dog.

"She never said who, but it was either Kong Li or Mr. Wu."

"How do you know? She doesn't seem like the evil type… or the type that would talk to Mr. Wu."

"Well, she said that when she was looking through my stuff, she found love letters 'to your son'." I said, adding air quotes to 'your son'.

"Then she was talking to Mr. Wu. You don't like me like that." Tobey smiled.

"Yeah. I must just be acting paranoid." I sighed, totally defeated.

"But I can find out for you if she's bad or not."

"How? She started crying when I asked her about it." I was curious now. This idea couldn't be any worse than his idea to conjure up a fire-breathing dinosaur and setting it in reverse.

"Just asking her is _way_ too complicated, Sue. I thought we could use a few of Nana's fortune cookies. One to turn me into a cat or a dog or something, and another one to make her tell the truth. I could put the other cookie in my mouth and take it to her. She'd eat it, then tell me the truth, 'cause who doesn't spill their guts to a cute animal like me?" Tobey smiled.

"Yeah. That's way simpler than my plan." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, when I turned into a cat, you spilled your guts to me, and you said it would be nice to have me around." Tobey smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

"That was before you started talking." I muttered.

"I'll go get the fortune cookies!" Tobey said excitedly, running past me towards the back door.

I smiled, running after him. I jumped onto his back and we both fell to the ground. He yelled in protest to having his face shoved in the dirt. I rolled him over, sitting on his stomach.

"Sue, what was that for?" Tobey yelled.

"For making me spill my guts." I smiled.

"Sue, your hurting my stomach! Get off!" Tobey pushed against me.

"I'm not done! It's also for kissing me then walking away." I crossed my arms.

"Wait a second… Sue, you liked it!" Tobey laughed.

"I never said that." I mumbled, blushing.

"You're blushing Sue. You liked kissing me!" Tobey looked like he just won a gold medal in the Olympics.

"I… So what if I did?" I looked away, trying to hide the look of embarrassment on my face.

"It's okay Sue. Just, please get off of me."

"Oh, sorry." I stood up.

"You should probably take Katie to get some new clothes. Its weird with her dressing JUST like you." Tobey suggested, standing up.

"Yeah. I'm just glad she's not wearing her hair up like mine like she did yesterday. THAT was weird." We both laughed.

There was an awkward silence. I walked back towards the building. Before going inside, I turned to look at Tobey, "By the way, the letters were for you."

I closed the screen door before Tobey could respond. Katie was in the kitchen, digging through the cupboards.

"What are you doing exactly? I asked.

"I am trying to make grilled cheese, but there's just weird Chinese food in here." Katie said, frustration salting her voice.

"Well, I wonder why." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have any normal American food? God, how am I going to survive?" Katie threw her head back and groaned.

"Don't you like Chinese food?" I asked, standing next to her.

"Oh, no way! It's disgusting." Katie made retching noises.

"Then why do you live in Chinatown?"

"Because all of the other orphanages in New York were full!" Katie stated angrily.

I looked at Katie for a moment before pulling most of my tips from last week out of my pocket. I handed it to her.

"Here. Go buy some clothes and 'normal American food'." I said.

"For real? I owe you big time, Sue!" Katie jumped around the kitchen happily.

"You don't owe me anything, just stay out of my stuff and don't kiss Tobey EVER again." I growled, poking her chest.

"Got it!" Katie ran out of the kitchen. I heard the bells jingle, and I knew she left.

Tobey entered the room, soaking wet. I giggled behind my hand.

"I fell in the pond." Tobey said, answering the question I was about to ask.

"You poor thing!" I laughed.

"It's not funny," Tobey glanced around, "where'd Katery go?" Tobey added.

"I gave her some money to go get clothes and 'normal American food'." I told him.

"Normal American…" Tobey looked confused.

"She isn't a huge fan of Chinese food." I told him.

"But she lives in Chinatown!" Tobey exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's what I said." I flipped open my cellphone and started browsing the pictures. Every single one of them had Sid in them.

Tears came and fell like waterfalls down my face. Tobey took my cell from my hand and shut it off.

"You can't think about him. It makes you cry, and I can't stand people crying. That's all I ever remember my mom doing." Tobey sighed and leaned against a chair.

"You learned more at the orphanage than you are telling me." I realized, sitting on a chair next to him.

Tobey nodded. Without me having to ask what, he answered, "When I was little, my dad abused me and my mom. A lot. He tried to drown me in our washing machine once. When my mom pulled me out, he beat the hell out of her. My mom never stopped crying. Then he started using the recipes." Tobey whispered.

"Oh Tobey!" I threw my arms around him.

"You're just lucky it didn't happen to you." Tobey took a deep breath and patted my back.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Sid never let me talk about our parents?" I lifted my head.

"Sorta. I just figured it was 'cause they got killed dramatically." Tobey said.

"Well take a look at this." I lifted my tank top to right above my bellybutton. There was a long, thin scar there.

I turned around and showed him the big purple bruise on my back, "that bruise looks new!" Tobey said frowning.

I shook my head, "I've had that bruise since I was six years old. And the scar since I was seven."

"What happened?" Tobey asked, his eyes full of concern.

"When I was six, my mom and dad were sparring with each other in the back yard. Me and Sid were watching, and we thought it looked like fun. We went over to join them, and I got knocked down and fell on a rock. I got a big bruise that never went away. A year later, my dad and I were playing around in the back yard. He play pushed me and I fell and cut my stomach on something sharp. My dad panicked and hid me in our shed. Then, he and mom packed up and left me and Sid home alone.

Luckily, Sid found me and called the hospital. The next day, mom and dad were killed in a car crash. Sid blamed them for what happened to me up until the day he died." I sobbed.

"So that's why he looked like he was perma-pissed at the world." Tobey said as if he had just ended world hunger.

I pushed Tobey off of the chair, "that's what you get for making fun of my brother." I stuck my tongue out at him, taking my phone back.

I turned it on and checked Katie's GPS, "that's weird."

"I didn't do it!" Tobey said quickly.

"Katie's at the reservoir. I sent her shopping." I frowned.

"She's like, 13. She probably doesn't know her way around yet." Tobey said, getting up off of the floor.

"We probably should go help her get back." I suggested.

"Fine." Tobey grumbled, grabbing his helmet and biking jacket off of the rack.

I grabbed mine as well, and we headed out front. Tobey got on his bike and I got on Sid's.

"Why are you taking Sid's bike?" Tobey asked.

"Katie took mine." I motioned to my empty 'parking spot'.

"Oh, yeah." Tobey smiled.

We straddled our bikes and took off. I kept looking at Katie's little blip. It stayed unmoving, which was good for us. We wove through the streets.

"Nobody's outside." Tobey noticed.

"Yeah, because its 3:00 and everyone is at work." I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Why aren't we in school again? Not that I care, or anything. 'Cause I'm to cool for school." Tobey put his legs up on his handlebars and folded his hands behind his head.

"Nana told us we didn't have to go to school because of Sid." I looked at my handlebars.

"Sue, we're here." Tobey announced, slowing to a stop.

"Who's she talking to?" I asked, trying to see past a lamppost.

"I dunno. We gotta get closer." Tobey parked his bike behind a cluster of garbage cans.

"I know we do." I hit the top of Tobey's helmet and parked my bike beside his.

We put our helmets in the basket on the front of my bike and pulled our hoods over our heads.

"We have to be nonchalant about this. Take my hand." I told him.

"Eww. Why would I want to hold your hand?!" Tobey cringed away from my waiting hand.

"You've kissed me, Tobey. You can handle holding my hand." I grabbed his hand.

Tobey said nothing, he just walked next to me. We crossed the empty street and approached the bridge connecting Chinatown to the rest of the city. I motioned for silence as we walked onto the bridge. I glanced sideways and saw that the man Katie was speaking to wore a cloak.

"Kong Li." I growled.

Tobey tightened his grip on my hand and shook his head. We stood on the opposite side of the bridge, listening to the two behind us.

"You really are a terrible liar, my pet." Kong Li told Katie, followed by a loud _thwap_ and soft whimpering.

"I swear! I-I am n-not ly-lying. Tobey's girl-girlfriend is cleaner than Nana. I at least managed to get the combination for the stone the cookbook is hidden in!" Katie half-yelled.

I looked at Tobey, and mouth a 'told you so'. Tobey elbowed me, and I squeaked. I felt eyes on my back and I stared straight down at the water.

"Maybe you are not useless after all. You brought me two good things. That little tidbit, and her." A hot wind hit my face and my hood fell backwards.

I turned around, "what do you want with me, Kong Li? Is it not bad enough that you killed my brother?"

He laughed maniacally. He leapt towards me. I ducked just in time. He landed on the railing inches above my hair. I looked up. Kong Li raised his staff. I cringed and awaited its blow, but it didn't come. I looked around. Katie was on the ground, whimpering like a sick puppy. Kong Li's staff was a few feet away from her head.

"What did you do to her?" Tobey shouted.

"She's served her purpose to me. I no longer need the misfit." Kong Li cackled, jumping in front of me.

I stood up, preparing to attack. Tobey grabbed my arm.

"Don't, Sue. Get Katie back to Wu's. I'll keep the looser busy." He told me.

"No, Tobey. He wants me. This is my fight." I told him, pulling away.

Tobey grabbed my arms and pulled me close. He pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened, surprised at how… _passionate _it was. I pried myself off of him. I knew my face must've been bright red.

"Leave, Sue." Tobey said before jumping at his father.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran across the bridge and kneeled over Katie. Blood was gushing from her nose and a lump was forming on her head, but there were no serious injuries that I could see. I wrapped my arm around her and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, Sue." Katie whispered.

"Don't mention it." I mumbled, watching Tobey.

Tobey and his father were locked in one-on-one combat. I cringed as Kong Li twisted Tobey's leg around, causing him to fall to the ground. I wanted to cry out, to ask if he was okay. I forced myself to help Katie back to her bike.

"Can you ride back to Wu's?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Tobey.

"Yes." Katie wiped the blood from her face.

"If you need help, send me a text." I smiled at her.

"Wait, what? Aren't you coming with me?" Katie looked scared.

"No. Nana should be there when you arrive. I need to help Tobey." I patted Katie's shoulder.

"Hey, Sue. I have a question."

"What?" I handed Katie her helmet.

"How old is Tobey?" I held back a laugh. She still liked Tobey.

"Fifteen." I smirked.

"Dammit. He's three years older than me!" Katie pouted, riding away.

_She's TWELVE!? _I was really confused. I shook my head and turned to focus on the fight going on behind me. Tobey and Kong Li both had a grip on his staff. Tobey happened to be stuck between his father and the concrete rail of the bridge.

I snuck up behind Kong Li. Tobey shook his head furiously when he saw me. I motioned for him to be quiet. Kong Li released Tobey, who quickly slipped under his arm towards me. Kong Li turned around and whacked me with his staff. I fell backwards into the middle of the road. I shook my head and got back to my feet.

Tobey kicked Kong Li's face, while I swung my legs around and knocked him to the ground. He leapt back onto his feet and hit me again with his staff. I fell against the concrete barrier separating me from a fifty foot drop into the water below.

I gulped as Kong Li pressed the end of his staff against my neck. I felt as helpless as I did the day Sid died. Tobey prepared to strike Kong Li from behind, but he was knocked backwards. Kong Li reached into his pocket and pulled out a fistful of white dust.

"Night-Night, MeiMei." Kong Li cackled. I lost consciousness, and the world was quiet.

When I finally awoke, I was tied to something. I struggled against my restraints, but I had no luck. I sighed, knowing I would need help to escape. I decided to at least figure out where I was. Everything around me was concrete; the walls, the floors, and the ceiling.

The room felt like a big jail cell. I saw two ways out of the room. They were doors on either side of the room, and both were guarded by men, probably in their late thirties, early forties. I was tied to one of the concrete pillars that kept the roof from falling in.

One of the men glanced at me, "boss, the girl is awake." The man said into a walkie-talkie.

"I'll be right there." Kong Li's voice echoed in the big room.

The man with the walkie-talkie walked across the room towards me. Close- up, he looked more like he was in his twenties. I gulped, my heart rate increasing. The man was giving me the weirdest looks. If my head had not been against a concrete pillar, I would've leaned away from him.

When I thought my situation could get no worse, Kong Li came through the un-guarded door.

"Hello, little reject." He greeted, approaching me quickly.

I glared at the floor, pretending he was not there. I could feel his acid blue eyes on me. My heart rate didn't relax at this fact. And it wouldn't be a lie if I said I felt like crying.

"Whatever is the matter? Does Nana's misfit miss her boyfriend?" Kong Li taunted.

"Why did you hurt Tobey like that?" The question that poured from my lips was not mine.

"What do you mean?" Kong Li obviously was expecting some other type of response to his presence.

"Why did you abuse him and his mother? Why did you put him in a washing machine!?" My voice was slowly getting louder.

"Tobey was a whiny brat, and his mother was a useless whore!" Kong Li raised his staff and struck my shoulder with it.

I whimpered a little, angry at myself for allowing this to happen.

"Do whatever you wish to the girl. Just don't kill her." Kong Li told the guards. He slammed the door behind him as he left.

I shivered, suddenly realizing I had been more comfortable with Kong Li in the room. His last sentence echoed in my mind, and it made my skin crawl. The first guard was joined by the second one. They were whispering to each other and kept looking at me.

The first guard approached me. He smiled creepily, and I shivered.

"I won't let him hurt you if you promise to be quiet." Up close, I realized that the guard was only a teenager, probably no older than me or Tobey.

The boy pushed his lips against mine. I pulled my legs up and kicked him in the stomach.

"That wasn't very nice!" He scolded, trying to kiss me again.

I leaned to the side, "dude, I'm pretty much taken. Leave me alone."

"Oh yeah. The boss's son." The kid smirked.

I stared past him. One of the doors was wide open. I smiled. _Super Tobey to the rescue. _ I thought as I saw a white streak peek out from behind one of the pillars.

"Uh, genius, you probably should be guarding that open door." I nodded towards the open door.

"Oh shit." The guards ran back to their positions.

I smiled; glad to get the creepy guys away from me. Now I just had to wait for them to fall asleep, and Tobey could come out and save me.

Kong Li came in a few hours later to make sure I had not escaped. He did not stay, though. Soon after, the guys guarding the door fell asleep. The creepy one was sitting on the floor snoring, and the other was leaning against the door. I smiled when Tobey's head appeared from behind the pillar.

He slid across the floor towards me. Tobey pulled a pocket knife out of his pants and waved it in front of his face. I smiled as he stood up next to me and began sawing at the cords that bound me. He broke through the first one, and I started to wiggle so they would loosen.

Tobey finally broke through the second cord. He peeled them away, and they fell to the floor with out a sound.

"And I almost thought you weren't going to come." I whispered.

Tobey pulled me close and kissed me again. I didn't notice that the guard who kissed me had woken up.

"What? He gets to kiss you and I don't?" The boy said.

I frowned. Deciding he needed more than a kick in the gut, I tried out something new. I ran and planted my feet against the wall near by. I launched myself onto the pillar, and then jumped down onto the boy.

"What'd you do that for, Sue? He wasn't going to fight us!" Tobey stuck his arms up in the air and gave me a confused look.

"He tried to shove his tongue down my throat." I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh. He deserved it then." Tobey kicked the boy's head before leading me out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh. He deserved it then." Tobey kicked the boy's head before leading me out the door.

We silently made our way towards the unguarded door. Tobey pulled it open, and its rusted hinges squealed loudly. Tobey and I both cringed as the sound reverberated through the room. The second guard awoke.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Home." Tobey responded.

The guard walked up to us. We didn't want to move incase he called for Kong Li. He was the last person I wanted to see, and I had a good inkling that Tobey didn't want to see him either.

"I can help you get out of here." The guard whispered, his voice scratchy.

"Why would you want to help us?" I asked, glancing quickly at his partner.

"Because Kong Li took me away from my only family. I want to help you get back to yours." The guard hung his head.

"Okay then." Tobey scratched his head, but didn't question him.

"This way." The guard beckoned for us to follow him through the opposite door.

We followed him through the door. Beyond the door was a dimly lit hallway. He led us down it, our backs flat against the wall. We paused every time we passed a door or archway. Lucky for us, Kong Li was not on this end of the warehouse.

He opened a door and pushed us out it. We found ourselves in an alleyway. I could hear the water's lullaby nearby. The guard followed us out.

"Why are you coming?" I asked.

"I want to make sure you get home okay." The man smiled. He retreated to the shadows momentarily before bringing forth mine and Tobey's bikes.

"Oh bike! I didn't think I'd ever get to ride you again!" Tobey shouted, throwing his arms around the blue piece of metal.

"YOU didn't think you'd get to ride your bike again? You weren't tied to a pole for hours!" I shook my head, not surprised.

"Where do you guys live?" The guard asked as I got on my bike.

"Wu's Garden." I told him, as my stomach growled loudly.

"I've eaten there before. The food isn't exactly great." Tobey and I both laughed, nodding our heads in agreement.

"Let's go." Tobey said, starting to ride away.

"Get on the back." I instructed.

The guard placed his hands on my shoulders and I rode off after Tobey. We caught up with him on Smith.

"There you guys are! I thought I would have to search the city for you!" Tobey exclaimed, letting go of his handlebars.

I rolled my eyes as we turned onto our street. The red light of the Wu's Garden sign glowed brightly ahead like the gates to heaven. I sighed happily and sped up a little, just to get through the doors before Tobey. I couldn't wait to see Nana and Katie. I parked my bike and hated having to wait for the guard to dismount.

I burst through the front doors of the restaurant, Tobey and Mr. No-Name hot on my heels.

"Nana!" I shouted, running up to the old woman who had raised me and giving her a hug.

"Sue! It's so wonderful to have you home." I could swear Nana was crying.

Another set of arms wrapped around me. I guessed it was Katie.

"I want in the group hug!" Tobey whined.

Katie and Nana let go of me.

"Who is this?" Nana asked, referring to the guard.

"He helped us, Nana. Kong Li took him away from his family." I explained.

"That's very sad. Young man, could I please speak with you in the garden?" Nana opened the back door, beckoning for him to follow her.

The guard walked past us. I looked at him and remembered his voice. Something was all too familiar about him, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Sue, Nana and I made you some soup. You are hungry, right?" Katie said, lifting a bowl from the counter.

I nodded and took it from her shaking arms, "are you alright?"

"Yeah. My head's just a little messed up." Katie smiled brightly, tapping the gauze wrapped around her forehead.

"Not the only thing that's messed up." Tobey whispered in my ear.

I elbowed him in the stomach and sat down at one of the tables. I picked up a spoon and started eating the soup. It slapped at the sides of my hollow stomach, and didn't make me feel better. After a few more spoonfuls, I pushed it away.

"Sue, you positive you are okay?" Tobey asked, concern flooding his beautiful eyes.

I nodded, "I just have one question."

"Ask away Sue my dear." Tobey said, using a totally corny British accent.

"Are your forelocks naturally that color, or did you dye them?" I glanced back at Katie and winked.

"They are natural. It's the one part of my genes I got from my mom." Tobey played with the white part of his hair, "and YES, it's white."

I giggled. Tobey obviously had been asked that a lot. Tobey sat down next to me and kissed me. I could actually enjoy this one, knowing there weren't any bad guys around. I heard the door open, and two people entered. I didn't exactly care who it was or what they wanted, I was in my happy place.

"Ahem." Nana cleared her voice.

Tobey and I looked at Nana, unhappiness etched across Tobey's face. Next to Nana was the guard. His mask was off, and a confused smile was stretched across his face. My eyes widened, unsure if what I saw was reality, or just an illusion. Tobey let me out of the booth, and I ran up to the man and hugged him.

"Dad." I whispered, tears pouring down my face.

"Sue. It has been so long. I am so sorry your mother and I left you and your brother, but we are better people now. You and your brother can come and live with us. We can be a family again!" My father said excitedly, returning my embrace.

At his words, I drew back, tears falling faster than before, "we ca- we can ne-never b-b-be a fam-family again." I sobbed, my whole body shaking.

"What do you mean, MeiMei? Where is Sid? He should be here to hear the news." My father took my hands, and I pulled them away.

Tobey walked over and wrapped his arms around me, "Mr. Yi, Sid is…"

"Six feet underground! Sleeping with the fishes! He's DEAD! D-E-A-D!" I shouted, pushing Tobey off of me and running to my room.

I slammed my door shut and flung myself onto my bed. I cried for the millionth time in two days. I felt awful. My father just came back from the dead, and I had yelled at him.

There was a soft knock at the door. "GO AWAY!" I shouted, throwing my pillow at the door.

"Sue, its Tobey." My door opened.

I said nothing, just recoiled against the wall. Tobey sat on the end of my bed, muttering about how my room was 'too clean'.

"Sue… I'll understand if you go back to live with your parents. Sid always wanted you to have a normal life. I think it would make his spirit happy. Me and Bubble Brains out there can defeat my father." Tobey smiled at his weak attempt at a joke.

I frowned at him, "it wouldn't make Sid happy! He'd want me to help you defeat Kong Li once and for all. Plus, I'd be away from you." I looked at Tobey.

He scooted towards me. Just as our lips were about to meet, my father was standing in my doorway.

I groaned, "Do you have to be such a father?"

"Sorta. I'm going to have to make up for the seven years of fathering I missed out on," dad's eyes glanced at Tobey, "he your boyfriend?"

"Uh…" I looked at Tobey, who shrugged, "yes and no."

"He seems like a good kid. He should be your boyfriend." My face turned red.

"Dad, you wouldn't be mad if I stayed her with Tobey, Katie and Nana, would you?"

"Don't you want to be a family again? I missed you so much, MeiMei. We have a chance to be a family again!"

I shook my head, "this is my family now; Tobey, Katie, Nana, Barney and Mr. Wu."

My father shook his head, "I know you want to avenge your brother's death, and honestly I am not crazy about Kong Li either, but your mother and I miss you. We want you back."

I pulled my arm back and punched a hole in the wall.

"When did you learn how to do that?" My father asked, examining my handiwork.

"During your absence, I got stronger. Even though I've got a permanent reminder of what happened to me before you disappeared, I got strong. I'm a black belt in Kung-Fu, I've saved Chinatown more times than you can count, and along the way, I've managed to fall in love. Without you!" My voice had risen from a soft whisper to a shout.

My dad nodded silently, closing the door

Tobey looked at me, before getting up and locking the door.

"Why'd you lock the door?" I asked.

"I really am starting to hate interruptions." He smiled seductively, pushing me back against my pillows and kissed me repeatedly.

"I… love… you." I whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, Sue." Tobey whispered, pulling me closer to him.

I was so close to him, I could feel his ragged heart beat. I knew he could feel mine, too. Tobey's tongue slowly felt its way into my mouth, and I copied his action.

I opened my eyes. The weak morning sun shone through my open window. I jumped a little when I found an arm wrapped around my waist. Realizing it belonged to Tobey, I relaxed. I frowned when I saw Katie's sleeping figure across the room. _The little bitch snuck in the window! _I thought angrily.

"Tobey, wake up." I whispered, reaching back and shaking his shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Nana. Robo-Cat almost has the Peanut Butter of Glory." Tobey mumbled, pulling me closer.

"Tobey, now!" I said harshly.

Tobey opened his eyes, "mornin' Sue," Tobey looked around, "why am I still in your room?"

"We fell asleep. Katie snuck in during the night, and you gotta get out of here before she wakes up." I told him.

"M'Kay." Tobey mumbled, sitting up.

He crawled over me and stumbled towards the door. I smiled when I saw that he only had his pants on. Tobey opened the door, revealing Nana.

"Oh, hi Nana. I was just going to get my… weekly shower." Tobey smiled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Good. Remember, we're burying Sid today," Nana looked at me, "and I need to talk to Sue."


	9. Chapter 9

**Probably should've put this earlier in the project, but oh well.**

**Much to my dismay, I do not own Three Delivery or the characters. I do however, own Katie and Alaina. **

**And sorry I cut the funeral ****short; I've never been to one and had to do something to prevent my self from smelling like fail.**

Tobey escaped, and Nana focused her gaze on me.

"Nothing happened, Nana." I said, almost too quickly.

Nana raised an eyebrow at me before continuing, "are you going to be okay this morning? Your mother and father are coming to the funeral."

"I'm going to be fine, Nana. I promise." I told her.

Katie sat up in her bed, stretching, "I see you finally got Tobey to leave. He talks in his sleep, you know."

Nana smiled and left the room. "I _do_ know, and _I_ think it's cute!" I threw a pillow at Katie, and it collided with her gut.

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting at the worktable in the kitchen. Instead of my signature outfit- ripped white tank top, caprice, black arm bands, chucks and a messy ponytail- I had on one of my nicer outfits- a simple knee length black dress, black ballet flats and my hair was up in a bun. The only hair not pulled up was my dagger-like bangs that refused to budge; hairspray probably permanently fused them in their current position.

"Wow, Sue. You look… great!" Barney complimented as he opened the door to the supply room.

"Thanks Barney." I blushed a little bit.

Tobey walked into the kitchen, Katie hot on his heels. Tobey sported a black dress-shirt, the collar turned up, dark jeans, and the three things he is never seen without- his studded wrist cuffs and his Vans. Katie reminded me of a plumb. Her hair was in a French knot at the base of her neck, she had on a purple dress and black kitten heels. Knowing Katie would dress up for the funeral of a boy she never knew made me think she was good inside after all.

Tobey pulled his collar up higher, and crept over to me, "I vant to suck your blood!"

I squealed as Tobey pretended to bite my neck. Instead, he kissed it. This made me squeal louder, scrunching up my shoulders. I smiled when Tobey stopped. I pulled his collar down into place.

"Aww, Sue! I wanted to be a vampire for a little longer!" Tobey whined like a six year old who was denied a second brownie.

"You can be a vampire after the funeral." I said, not letting myself show any emotion.

"Sue, are you sure you are okay?" Tobey asked.

"I'm fine Tobey. You want to do something entertaining?"

"Yes! I am so bored, and I haven't ridden my bike in hours!" Tobey acted like not riding his bike was the end of the world.

I picked up a stick of butter off of the table. I pushed up one of Tobey's sleeves and peeled the wrapper off of the butter. I grabbed the butter knife that had been sitting next to it and sliced a thin piece off of the corner.

"Sue what are you doing?" He asked as I stuck the butter to his exposed elbow.

"Try to lick the butter off of your elbow." I instructed, causing Katie to giggle.

Tobey was silent for a second, "okay."

It was an entertaining sight, watching Tobey trying to lick his elbow. He kept straining, making noises of frustration. Barney had come back into the kitchen.

"What's his deal?" Barney asked.

"He said he was bored." I shrugged innocently.

"Whatever." Barney left the room, headed for the garden.

"Are you three ready?" Nana asked, popping up out of nowhere.

I nodded. Nana opened her mouth to ask about Tobey, but I shook my head.

"YES! I am the master!" Tobey shouted triumphantly, the sliver of butter gone.

"We should go." Nana suggested, ushering us towards the door.

"Who all is coming, Nana?" I asked.

I had not wanted any part in the planning of Sid's funeral. We didn't have a viewing for him, so I didn't know who even wanted to come.

"Some of his friends from school, most of the people he delivered to, and a few others." Nana shrugged.

A cab was waiting for us outside. Tobey frowned, seeing he wasn't going to get to ride his bike. Katie, Tobey and I piled into the backseat, while Nana sat upfront.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Chinatown Cemetery." Nana told him.

I ended up in the middle, with Katie on my left and Tobey on my right. He grabbed my hand and looked at me. I smiled at him reassuringly. He didn't look convinced.

"Tobey, I'm fine." I told him.

"Okay. I just- whoa! I didn't know your brother was so popular." Tobey's eyes widened as he saw how many of our school friends were there.

"Well, he was nice." I said quietly.

"Must've been cute, too. There are a lot of girls here." Katie smiled, opening the door.

I exited the cab after Katie. Tobey got out on the other side. We walked over to the crowd of people.

"Are they all going to say something about him?" Katie whispered to me.

I shrugged, "I know a few will."

Tobey was at my side. He slid his hand into mine, and squeezed a little bit. I didn't dare look at him, knowing if I did I would cry. People looked at us, but didn't say anything. School ended yesterday, and nobody had seen any of us. A few people gave Katie weird looks, but I shook my head at them.

Nana was already at the front of the group, waiting to start. She spotted us, and cleared her throat. The whispers died down, waiting for Nana to say something. My head was buzzing. I couldn't focus on what the woman's words were. All I could hear was laughing; an evil laughter that only belonged to one person. His laughter flooded my head. My thoughts, ones that made me feel happy, were replaced with dark ones. I wanted to cry, but no tears came forward.

I placed my palm on the middle of my forehead, willing the laughter away. It didn't leave. My body felt like it was shutting down. My knees were weak. I had to lean on Tobey to keep from falling down.

"Sue, you okay?" Tobey whispered, holding my arm.

I shook my head, feeling faint. Tobey and Nana exchanged looks.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Tobey promised, leading me away from the crowd.

I felt eyes on me. The feeling intensified as I was lead away. The laughter did not fade.

"Make it stop." I groaned, the world around me fading.

"Make what stop? Sue, what is wrong?" Tobey's voice was frantic.

I couldn't respond, the only noise I made was a dry sob.

_Where am I? Everything around me is white. I cried out for Tobey, but there was nothing. A figure faded into existence. _

_"Who are you? Can you help me get out of here?" I begged._

_The man turned around. His electric blue eyes were blazing. The laughter filled my ears again. It came from everywhere, and nowhere. I pressed my palms against my ears, trying to drown out the noise. _

_"Don't deny it, Sue. I have infiltrated your home, and the end of all of you is closer than you think!" His laughing increased while his figure dissolved._

_Sue was gasping for air as another voice filled her mind, pushing the laughter out. _

_"Sue, wake up! He's here, wake up!" _

My eyes popped open. I felt very sticky, and very cold. I shivered.

"Nana! She's awake!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Katie? What happened?" I blinked my eyes repeatedly, trying to register my location.

"I should be asking you that!" Katie joked.

"I don't know. This laughter just filled my head. I couldn't think clearly. It was strange." I wiped sweat from my forehead.

"You remind me of my little sister. She always heard voices or laughter. Of course, she was Schizophrenic." Katie tilted her head to the side.

"You had a sister?" I was curious now about Katie's past, something she didn't seem to talk about.

"Yeah. Her name was Cassie. I really miss her, and Daffin's Chocolate." Katie smiled, closing her eyes.

"What happened to her? And the chocolate."

"It started on the last day of school, last year. A group of people came into town. They chanted words and fire shot out of their hands. They started with the schools, and then they worked their way through the businesses to our homes.

Then they got to my street, my sister and I were outside playing kickball with the neighbors. They lit the field we played in on fire. I was closest to my house, so I went to get help. When I got back, my friends and my sister were dead. I had to hide in my pool until the fires died down. After that, I escaped into Ohio. My friend's Aunt found me, and she left me at the first orphanage we came across." Katie's eyes were full of tears.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

"I just can't believe it's all…" Katie was interrupted by Tobey's loud voice.

"Katery! You have a visitor!" He yelled from somewhere in the front of the building.

"Wonder who it is." Katie thought out loud, a confused smile stretching across her pale face.

The girl headed for the door. I pushed back my covers and started after her. The hall was empty, no sign of Tobey or Katie's mystery guest. We walked into the main building. Tobey was leaning against the counter, obviously waiting for us.

"Where's my guest?" Katie asked, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Nana is serving her tea in the garden." Tobey answered, standing up straight and looking at me, "you should be in bed."

"I'll be fine. I want to meet Katie's friend." I smiled.

"If you pass out again, I'm going to glue you to your bed like I did when we were eight." Tobey warned, following us outside.

The three of us strode outside. Nana was sitting on the bench, holding a cup of tea. Next to her was a girl with long brown hair. Her clothes were torn up, like she hadn't changed them in a long time. I looked at Katie, whose eyes were wide in disbelief.

The girl's eyes widened too, "KATIE!"

"Alaina, is that really you?" Katie gasped.

The two ran and hugged each other. They said nothing, just hugged. I smiled.

"Isn't it sweet?" I whispered to Tobey.

"Yeah. I think I just got a cavity." I punched Tobey's arm.

The two girls let go of each other, "How'd you escape the fire? I thought I was the only person left!"

"I was in Daffins when those people came. I escaped through the back, but not before getting a good look at the leader. He was so ugly! He didn't even have pupils! He wore this creepy hood. Luckily, I snagged a whole bunch of candy bars!" Alaina told her.

"Do you have any left?" Katie asked, bouncing around.

"Did you say he wore a hood?" I glanced at Nana nervously.

"Yeah. And creepy blue eyes," Alaina turned back to Katie, "Yes, I have some left." Alaina produced three candy bars.

"Oh my God! I can't believe there are only three Daffins Candy bars left in the entire universe!" Katie exclaimed.

I wanted to slap those two so badly. Katie's friend –I'm pretty sure she said Alaina- had seen Kong Li outside of the magic barrier, and Katie wasn't concerned. I looked at Nana, who seemed to be just as confused as I am. I looked at Tobey. He shrugged and put his arm around me.

I shook my head. Katie is SO impossible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Probably should've put this earlier in the project, but oh well.**** I do not own Three Delivery. I do, however, own Katie and Alaina. Mild swearing, romance, Barney's ignorance.**

_Two weeks later…_

I watched as Katie blocked another one of Tobey's punches. Either Tobey was letting Katie win, or she was getting better. I opted for the first. I chuckled when Katie's fist made contact with Tobey's gut.

It has been two weeks since the funeral, and two weeks since I last kissed Tobey. Since then, things had gone back to normal between us.

"Ouch. When did you get tough, Fairy Princess?" Tobey joked, rubbing his stomach.

"I don't know." Katie shrugged, "but I think I'm getting better!"

"Yeah, and I'm a flying hog-monkey." Tobey muttered.

"You're a what?" Katie asked

"Nothing. Wanna spar with Sue now?" Tobey glanced at me and gave me a sideways smile.

"Nah. I'm gonna go visit Alaina." Katie shrugged and headed for the back door.

"I'll spar with you Tobey." I suggested.

"Nah. I think I'll go play Dragon Robot 7 or Sims 3." Tobey stretched.

"You'd rather play Sims than fight me? Are you scared I'm gonna kiss you or something?" I taunted.

"I'm not scared; I just don't want to bruise your skin. Barney may never date you if you don't have flawless skin life Tiffany Cho's." Tobey retorted.

A soft chuckle reached my ears. I looked around quickly, trying to find a source of the noise, "did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tobey asked

"Nothing. Must've been the wind." I muttered to myself.

"I changed my, Sue. I will spar with you." Tobey said as Barney entered the garden.

"Gee, wonder why." I rolled my eyes.

"Tobey, you can't fight Sue!" Barney protested, dropping a bag into the garbage can.

"Yeah? Why can't I?" Tobey placed his hands on his hips.

"Because Sue can't fight, a-duh!" Barney said matter-of-factly.

I frowned, "ten bucks says I kick Tobey's ass."

"Ten bucks says you don't." Barney challenged.

"Deal." I frowned at him before turning to Tobey, "you ready?"

Tobey nodded, lowering into a fighting stance. I copied, giving him a mean smile. He returned it before leaping into the air. I grabbed his foot and twisted his skinny body away before he could kick me. Tobey landed on his butt, muttering to himself. He recovered quickly, however, and threw a punch that I blocked quickly.

"I do believe you owe me ten dollars." I said to Barney, holding out my hand.

"I still can't believe you beat him." Barney muttered, pulling a ten dollar bill out of his back pocket.

"If the Fairy Princess can beat him, then I can too." I told him, snatching the money out of his hand.

I turned to Tobey, who was doubled over and panting. I smirked, before offering to help him up. He took my hand, and I pulled him up. A soft cough came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like… nah, couldn't be." I shook my head before looking back at Tobey.

"No, Sue. I heard it this time too. I know it sounds stupid but…" I pressed a finger to Tobey's lips.

"Sh. I don't think it's stupid, but I also don't think it is a ghost." I looked around nervously, "we should probably go inside. We'll need to make deliveries soon."

"Aw. I don't wanna make deliveries!" Tobey whined.

"I'll kick your butt again if you don't co- ouch!" My arm stung badly, like somebody hit it with a baseball.

"Are you okay?" Tobey asked worriedly.

"Yeah it just felt like- oh my god! Ow!" I felt several invisible blows to my back, and I fell forward into Tobey.

"Sue, what's wrong? Who's there? Show yourself!" Tobey shouted angrily.

"With pleasure." A slimy voice replied.

Kong Li appeared in front of us, and right away proceeded to whack me with his staff.

"Ow." I mumbled, clutching my side where his staff hit.

Tobey let go of me, directing me to go inside. I shook my head and took a defensive stance next to him. Tobey ran forward and threw a punch at Kong Li, who leaned away from him like it was nothing. I jumped over the two and landed behind Kong Li. I swung my foot around and knocked him to the ground.

"Nana!" I shouted as Kong Li got back to his feet.

Kong Li swung his staff at Tobey. He caught it, but was being pushed backwards. I jumped forwards and tackled Kong Li. Tobey ducked out of the way before Kong Li hit the ground. I rolled off of him, yelling for Nana again.

The woman did not burst through the backdoor like I hoped. I cringed when I stood up. My chest hurt but I had to help Tobey and protect the cookbook. I wobbled a little bit as I lowered into my stance. Kong Li got back up and hit my legs with his staff. I fell to the ground, the feeling of defeat filling my brain.

"What is your problem? Can't you leave us alone for a month, or are you not done controlling Fairy Princess's head?" Tobey shouted, throwing another punch at Kong Li.

"Tobey, my boy, you really don't see the true gravity of this situation, do you?" Kong Li pressed a button hidden on the head of his staff. A blade came out the other end, "you will give me the cook book or Sue will get to see her pathetic brother again."

I cringed when I felt the blame pressed against the back of my neck. I was very confused, my mind once again locked in battle with itself. I knew Kong Li couldn't get a hold of the cookbook, but I also didn't want to be killed. Tobey sighed, his shoulders slumping.

The backdoor opened, and somebody screamed. I smiled. It was Barney's girly scream. The door slammed shut and I could hear him yelling for Nana. Tobey snickered to himself. I closed my eyes, waiting and listening. There was a clamoring and two people came out.

"Come any closer and you can say good bye to little Sue." Kong Li snarled, pressing the blade against my neck even more. I groaned from the pain, and felt something warm start to trickle down the back of my neck.

"What do you want, Kong Li?" Nana demanded.

"Well that's a dumb question, Nana. He wants the cookbook!" Tobey said, and I could imagine him making crazy hand gestures.

"Well, Tobey is actually right for once. He might just save his stupid, pathetic little girlfriend." Kong Li cackled.

"I will give you the cookbook." Katie said. I would have gasped, but I was more concerned about my bleeding neck.

"That's a good girl, Katie. I knew you would help me."

"I have to go get it. Nana doesn't keep it in the scholar stone any more." I smiled inside. Katie was getting better at lying.

A door opened and slammed shut. Only moments later it was re-opened. The blade was moved from my neck, and the air stung the cut. I felt very dizzy, and felt unconsciousness taking its hold. People were talking, but it just sounded like gibberish. The garden gate slammed shut, and arms were around me.

Everything after that was dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Probably should've put this earlier in the project, but oh well.**** I do not own Three Delivery. I do, however, own Katie and Alaina. Mild swearing and Barney's ignorance.**

_I was crouching on the ground behind at bush. Several feet in front of me was Kong Li, throwing ingredients into the well. Katie was on the opposite side, her pale face glowing red from the mixture below._

_"It is ready. Today, your 13__th__ birthday, is the day you will help me destroy Chinatown and bring down Mei Hua's silly little force field." Kong Li cackled._

_Katie only nodded. Kong Li had a vial of the recipe ready in moments. He handed it to Katie and grabbed a brick from nearby. _

_"Drink it." He instructed, weighing the brick in his hand._

_Katie reluctantly drank from the vial. She glowed pink for a moment before returning to normal. Kong Li help the brick in front of her._

_"Punch it." He instructed._

_"Why?" Katie asked, staring at her hands._

_"Do it now, don't question me!" Katie looked at her hand sadly before punching the brick, which split clean in half._

_This time, Katie stared at her hands in awe, "it worked. Now, go find those pesky kids. Don't disappoint me." Kong Li waved Katie away, and the scene dissolved._

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling. There was a beeping noise coming from something near me. Somebody was holding my hand, and whoever it was squeezed lightly when I had opened my eyes. Wanting a better view of the room, I propped myself up on one elbow.

"Tobey! Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, where else would you be?" Tobey asked, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe, just possibly I expected to still be in the garden at Wu's!" I said, giving him this 'duh I've been knocked out' look.

"Well you had a big cut on the back of your neck, you were all bruised up and you have a broken rib or two." Tobey explained.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around my stomach, "did you find Katie?"

"Nana's still out looking for her. I hope she finds her soon."

"Yeah. The girl is actually growing on me, and now that she found out her best friend is alive, well, it'd be terrible if…" I didn't want to finish my sentence.

The door opened and a nurse came in, "oh, I see you're awake. You know, you've got a good boyfriend. He didn't leave once the whole three days you've been here."

"Three days!? Wait, what's today's date?"

"July 12th. Why?"

"Its Katie's 13th birthday," I looked directly into Tobey's eyes, "something bad is going to happen tonight if Nana doesn't find her."

"What are you talking about?" Tobey asked as the nurse prepared to take my blood pressure.

"I had a dream that Katie helped Kong Li cook one of the recipes and she drank it, punched a brick and exploded! Kong Li said he was going to use the recipe to destroy Chinatown!"

"Sue, it was just a dream! Katie could never in a million lifetimes _ever _be strong enough to break a brick." Tobey smiled.

"Well, Sue, it looks like you're going to be able to go home. Just take it easy, and I'd recommend taking a break from Kung-Fu for a while. Your clothes are over there," the nurse nodded towards a cabinet as she pulled an IV out of my arm, "and you can change in the bathroom."

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled as she left the room, and noticed Tobey staring after her.

I lightly punched his arm, "stop staring at her ass. She's like 20 years older than you!"

"I was not! Go get changed so you can go home and I can help Nana find Katie." Tobey pulled the covers off of me and stood up.

He handed me my clothes and helped me up. I smiled, walking over to the bathroom door. I turned the knob and opened the door. I looked around, and almost screamed. I wasn't sure if what I saw was good or bad.

"Tobey!" I said loudly.

"What?" He asked, and I heard the chair move.

"Sid." I whispered.

_One hour later…_

"I can't believe it!" I was choked up, tears still falling down my face.

"Well, Nana thought it would be better if Kong Li thought he had gotten rid of me for good. She gave me a strong dose of an invisibility spell, and I've been watching you since that day." Sid explained, making me blush underneath my tears.

"Yeah, I saw that." Sid said, answering the question I didn't need to ask.

"Well, Kong Li is going to do something to Katie that will destroy Chinatown, and probably her!"

"Who's Katie?" Sid asked, wiping the tears from my face.

I pulled my cellphone, trying not to move too much, and flipped to the first picture of Katie that I had.

"Wow. She's actually kind of cute. Is she all preppy? Cause she looks preppy."

"Yeah, she is. Me and Tobey call her Fairy Princess because her cell is pink. But anyways, Kong Li is going to use her to destroy Chinatown. As annoying as she is, it'd be terrible if she died."

"Well, I'm gonna go find Tobey and Nana. Stay here and don't do anything stupid." Sid instructed, standing up.

He took a drink from his water bottle and instantly disappeared. The front door opened, and I imagined him turning the corner and leaving. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I tenderly stood up and headed for the door. I kept my arm around my bandaged ribs.

I looked around nervously before mounting my bike. I pushed off and rode towards Xiang-Lee Park, hoping to be able to stop Katie from drinking the recipe. I didn't even take time to think over what I was doing. I knew I was hurt, but some broken bones wouldn't keep me from fighting for my friend.

I parked my bike behind the low wall and crouched down. I winced, realizing I was going to have trouble if just bending down hurt. Shaking off reality, I crawled forward and hid in a shrub.

Several feet in front of me was Kong Li, throwing ingredients into the well. Katie was on the opposite side, her pale face glowing red from the mixture below.

"It is ready. Today, your 13th birthday, is the day you will help me destroy Chinatown and bring down Mei Hua's silly little force field." Kong Li cackled.

Katie only nodded. Kong Li had a vial of the recipe ready in moments. He handed it to Katie and grabbed a brick from nearby.

"Drink it." He instructed, weighing the brick in his hand.

Katie reluctantly drank from the vial. She glowed pink for a moment before returning to normal. Kong Li help the brick in front of her.

"Punch it." He instructed.

"Why?" Katie asked, staring at her hands.

"Do it now, don't question me!" Katie looked at her hand sadly before punching the brick, which split clean in half.

This time, Katie stared at her hands in awe, "it worked. Now, go find those pesky kids. Don't disappoint me." Kong Li waved Katie away.

Katie walked towards me, and I instinctively ducked, not trusting Katie to keep her mouth shut. As soon as Katie was gone, I crawled out of the bush and stood, my hands flying to my pained chest.

"Ah, Sue. You came just in time." Kong Li said, not even turning around.

I wobbled, my stance unsteady and my body in pain. The ground shook, and I fell forward.

"It has begun!" Kong Li laughed.

**Bet you didn't see THAT coming. **

**And PM me a couple name for Sid and Katie. I am stuck on one!**

**Oh, and the next chapter is coming veryy soon. Lots of epic!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Probably should've put this earlier in the project, but oh well.**** I do not own Three Delivery. I do, however, own Katie and Alaina. Mild swearing, betrayal, regret, Tobey being OOC and (ick!) a Barnue kiss.**

I wobbled, my stance unsteady and my body in pain. The ground shook, and I fell forward.

"It has begun!" Kong Li laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"The end of, well, everything. You can thank Katie, if the recipe doesn't kill her after she brings down the force field. But I have a feeling you won't miss her." Kong Li snarled, still not attacking or even looking at me.

"Why Katie? She never did anything to hurt anybody. YOU burned down her home and almost killed her best friend. She's the most innocent person I've ever met!"

"And her innocence is why I chose her, and not Alaina. Nobody expects Katie to hurt anybody. Alaina was too tough. Katie is such a sad, weak little reject is the perfect weapon," Kong Li paused as the ground shook once more, "and she's doing a very good job of it."

I groaned, my injuries keeping me from standing up.

"I'm surprised you haven't attacked yet. Did your last encounter with me weaken you? Because I swore I heard a few bones snap." Kong Li sprinkled his voice with fake concern.

I shook my head, slowly getting to my feet. I walked over to him, really wanting to knock his lights out. I looked up at him sadly.

"What if I told you I wanted to help you?" I looked at him with as much sincerity as I could.

"I'd think you'd gone crazy, or were lying."

"I'm not. I want to help you. I can take out Nana for you." I offered.

"No. Mei Hua is my challenge. You can, however, take out Tobey." Kong Li said, finally turning around.

"Sure, of course. Tobey." I looked at the ground. The bandages around my torso felt like snakes, slowly squeezing the air from my lungs, only intending on killing.

I turned around and closed my eyes. _Kill Tobey? What have I gotten myself into? _I thought angrily.

"Wait. Don't kill him right away. Drive him away. Crush his heart. Make him suffer before delivering the final blow."

"Of course." I whispered, straddling my bike and slowly riding away.

I pulled my phone out and called Tobey.

"Hey Sue baby, what can I do for you today?" Tobey answered.

"Can you come back to Wu's? I need you." I said, inserting some fake sobs.

"Sure. I'll be there soon." Tobey hung up as I parked my bike.

I smiled as I stepped in the door. Barney was in the kitchen, spazzing about the apocalypse. I limped over to him, over playing my injuries.

"Sue, the apocalypse is coming! Why are you smiling?" Barney yelled, filling his arms with food.

"You're just really cute when you're freaking out." Sue said flirtily.

"Really? You think I'm cute? Wow, I never thought a girl like you…" Barney stopped talking as the door opened.

I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Tobey. I took a deep breath. Smiling seductively at Barney, I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. Barney dropped what was in his arms and wrapped them around me. I slid my arms up around his neck. Kissing Barney was grosser than I had imagined.

I knew it worked when I heard a gasp from behind me and the door open and close again. I pulled away from Barney and patted his shoulder.

"Good luck preparing for the apocalypse. I gotta go talk to Tobey." I told him, heading for the door.

I found Tobey outside coughing and gagging. I quickly understood why. The air was laden with heavy smoke.

"Are you okay? Can you breathe?" I asked, going over to him as quickly as my body allowed.

"I should be asking you that. That was some- some intense lip lock there." Tobey joked, panting hard.

"Well, you won't be able too soon." I growled.

"Sue what are you talking about?" He asked, standing up and looking at me.

I wrapped my hands around his throat and pushed him down onto the concrete. Tears formed in my eyes, and I tried to blink them away. Tobey squirmed underneath me, trying to pry my hands from his throat. More tears came, falling down my face and onto Tobey's tank top before I could stop them. My arms shook as I tried to tighten my grip. I realized that my arms were not the only things shaking. My whole body shook, weakened by my injuries and even more by something else.

I pulled my hands away from his throat. I sniffed and wiped the tears from my face. Tobey sat up, rubbing his throat where finger shaped bruises were forming.

"Sue, why'd ya do it?" He asked, taking my hands in his.

"Because I made a mistake. Your father is using Katie to take down the force field. The recipe we gave her is going to kill her. I want to save her. I want to save Chinatown. I want to save you, and Sid, and everybody else. But I can't. I'm weak." I sobbed, my whole body shaking.

"You aren't weak, Sue. You're hurt. Sid is alive, I'm alive. As far as I know Katie is still alive. You don't need to save everybody, Sue. You _can't _save everybody. That's why you have me and Sid and Katie." Tobey kissed my cheek.

I was tossed into the brick front of Wu's Garden as the earth experienced another spasm. My head snapped back and hit the brick. There was a ringing in my ears, and my vision was blurred. I held the back of my head gingerly as I sat up. Tobey was freaking out, yelling about his bike rolling away.

I stood up, pulling my hand from the back of my head. I glanced at my hand, and saw that it was covered in blood. _Oh gross! _ I thought, wiping the blood on my tank top.

I walked over to my bike, "Tobey, get on. We'll go get your bike then call Sid and Nana. I have a feeling this will be one hell of a night." I told him.

_1 hour later…_

I looked at the bruises on Tobey's neck and sighed. I was standing next to him, leaning against the alley wall. Nana and Sid stood across from us, still discussing how to save Katie and the rest of Chinatown.

"How are we supposed to save her? We don't even know what recipe Kong Li is using." I pointed out.

"The boys will need to get a sample of the recipe from the park. _You _will stay put. You cannot get more injuries." Nana said sternly.

I only nodded. Tobey put his arm around me and kissed my hair. I blushed and Sid cleared his throat. I glared at my brother. I missed him when he was gone, but his big-brotherness was getting annoying.

"We should go get that sample Tobey. NOW!" Sid said as Tobey brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Fine, fine!" Tobey grumbled, pulling his arm back.

I coughed as the thick smoke floated into the alleyway, "we don't have much time. Boys, go now. I am going to get Sue indoors."

"Nana please let me go with them! I will be careful!" I plead.

"But Kong Li will not. He already knows you are injured and weakened. You are an easy target." Nana explained.

I nodded. Somebody entered the alley, calling out for help.

"Help! He's in my head get him out! Sue? Tobey? Nana? Get him out!" I gasped, realizing the person was Katie.

She collapsed against the brick wall. Sid rushed over and put his arms around her. I giggled as Sid pulled the blonde girl closer.

"Nana, what's wrong with her?" Sid asked.

"It's the recipe. Its killing her," Nana glanced up at the sky, "but the force field is still up."

"Kong Li didn't plan on her taking down the force field. He knew the recipe would kill her. It was his plan the whole time." I whispered.

**I shall kill the world with my death-bringing cliff hangers.**

**Should I kill Katie? Should I not? PM me your opinion (and your Sid-Kaite couple names!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Probably should've put this earlier in the project, but oh well.**** I do not own Three Delivery. I do, however, own Katie and Alaina. Mild swearing, action, romance, troo lurv, more action, THE END OF THE WORLD *QUESTION MARK***

"Yes. It appears so." Nana sighed.

"We should get her back to Wu's. Maybe you can find something to start an antidote." Sid whispered as he pulled Katie into the cradle position.

"You are probably right. Tobey, go find Kong Li and the recipe. Sid and Sue will come back to Wu's with me."

Tobey nodded and dashed off towards his bike. I looked at Nana sadly, wishing I could go. A pang in my side reminded me why I couldn't go. We walked around the corner. I noticed how Sid was looking at Katie, and I wondered if it was possible to fall in love with a dying person.

"Nana, is she going to die?" Sid asked.

"Not if we can help it." Nana said.

I opened the garden gate for Nana and Sid, then followed them in. Nana had Sid put Katie down on one of the benches. I walked over to Katie's side and patted her frizzy hair. Tears came to my eyes. When I looked at Sid, tears were in his too.

"Sue, go find something that would be able to wake her up. Try some of Tobey's socks."

I nodded, walking as fast as I could across the garden. I eased the door open with my shoulder and, seeing that the restaurant was empty, went inside. I headed for the boys' room, having a feeling that Tobey hardly ever did his laundry. I was right. When I opened the door, dirty clothes cluttered Tobey's bunk. I covered my nose with one hand and reached for a sock with the other.

"Oh, so gross." I muttered to myself, heading for the door.

When I got outside, Sid hadn't left Katie's side. Nana looked lost in thought. I rushed over, ignoring my aches and pains, and held the sock up to Katie's nose. The girl's face twitched, her face twisting in disgust.

"Nana, I think his sock is working!" Sid said happily, and right after Katie's eyes opened.

"Am I dead? Cause I swear you are." Katie mumbled.

"You're not dead, and neither am I." Sid told her.

"You have to be a ghost or a hallucination. Sue and Tobey told me you died." Katie sat up, the sock falling into her lap.

"I didn't really die. I pretended to." Sid explained.

"Cool. I was right about you being cute. Tiffany Cho might punch you, though. She cried so hard." Katie laughed.

"Tiffany Cho was at my funeral? Cool… wait. Did you say I was cute?" Sid looked at Katie and blushed.

"Yeah. There were all these girls there- oh god." Katie turned away from Sid and started hacking up blood.

"Ai-ya. Nana!"

"It's getting worse. Tobey better hurry up." I said quietly, "Sid, give me your shirt."

"Why?"

"Do you want Katie to die?" Sid shook his head and pulled off his long sleeve shirt, "I didn't think so."

I ran over to the pond and dunked his shirt in the cool water. I carried it over to Katie, who was heaving dryly. There was a puddle of coughed up blood on the grass. I stepped over it and handed Katie the shirt. She pressed it to her face and lay back down.

The gate opened and Tobey came into the garden, a vial full of a sickly green colored liquid.

"Nana, I got the stuff. I had to fight Kong Li for it, but when I threw the first punch he gave up, afraid of my mad skills." Tobey smiled, handing Nana the bottle.

"This is very bad. Blowfish Soup, when prepared incorrectly, can kill within twenty four hours. We need to prepare an antidote quickly. Luckily, I know exactly what ingredients are needed." Nana pulled a small tablet out of her jacket and scribbled down the ingredients.

She handed me the paper, and I read the list once before realizing what the ingredients made, "Katie's Ramen Surprise?"

"What?"

"These are the ingredients for Katie's special soup. She still has some in the fridge from lunch." I smiled.

"I'll get it." Tobey volunteered, running inside.

"I don't know what I would do without him." I smiled, sitting down next to Katie's feet.

"Probably go into a spiraling depressing with no way out because your one and only love is gone for good." Katie offered, her face still covered by Sid's shirt.

"Well, I know my brother met his true love." I winked at Sid, who blushed and glared at me.

"Who? Is she prettier than me? Older? Taller?" Katie demanded.

"Nope. She's about your size and age. I have a feeling she's smart and sweet and caring. She's one of those girls who doesn't seem very beautiful on the outside, but on the inside she's the prettiest girl on earth." Sid smiled. I had never heard or seen him me so mushy.

"Its Tiffany, isn't it. I knew it was her." I imagine Katie frowning.

"No. At one point I thought it was her, but its not. Oh, Tobey has the soup." Sid looked up as Tobey came out holding a bowl of soup in his hand.

"One bowl of soup for the annoying child." Tobey said in a bad impression of a waiter.

I looked at Katie, who wasn't moving. I picked up her wrist and felt for a pulse. My heart was going a million miles an hour when I felt nothing. "Tobey, give her that soup. Now."

Tobey came over and pulled the shirt off of Katie's face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, like she was in pain. Sid opened her mouth, and Tobey spooned the soup in. I watched Katie with bated breath. Her face twitched, and her hand found Sid's. Feeling for a pulse, I smiled when I found one.

"We did it." I smiled.

"Our job's not done yet." Sid said, pointing at the sky.

It looked cracked. Realization washed over us, and I stood up.

"Nana, he's going to break through. We have to do something." I said.

Nana sighed, "You three can go. Katie will stay here until she is feeling well enough to fight. On your way, Sue, I need you to get Alaina. She is skilled in fighting and very knowledgeable about our enemy . You will need her if you plan on defeating Kong Li once and for all."

"Okay Nana." I nodded, overjoyed that I was going to get to fight after all.

The three of us ran around front and jumped on our bikes. The streets were deserted, the smoke still thick in the air around us. I parked my bike in front of the home Alaina was staying in. For once I was happy the girl lived so close. I ran up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"I didn't order anything." Alaina said, opening the door.

"We need you. Kong Li poisoned Katie and now we're down one fighter. You're the only person who can help us defeat Kong Li." I explained quickly.

"I'm on it. Be out in one minute." Alaina closed the door, and moment later it was re-opened.

"A scooter?" I smirked.

"I'm 12. Give me some credit." Alaina shrugged, racing me down the steps.

I climbed back on my bike and Alaina got on her scooter. We took off down the hill. I skidded to a stop when we reached the wharf. Sid and Tobey were already fighting Kong Li. I jumped off my bike, and Alaina set her scooter down on the sidewalk.

"He has a weak spot. Base of the spine. Hit him there and he'll go down." Alaina whispered as we ran over to assist the boys.

"Hey MeiMei, Alaina. Nice of you to- ugh - join us." Sid said, punching Kong Li.

I back flipped over Kong Li and planted a firm kick where Alaina told me to. Our foe fell to the ground, his staff falling out of his hand and rolling away.

Alaina ran over and picked it up, "without this, he isn't as strong a fighter."

Kong Li stood up and jumped towards Alaina like a spider. She quickly jabbed him with the dragon end of his staff. The villain quickly recovered, and grabbed his staff. Alaina pulled back on it, grunting. I ran over and helped Alaina pull. Kong Li smirked, letting go. Alaina and I fell backwards. Tobey came over to see if we were okay.

"You brats are too late. The force field is down, and my magic can't be stopped. It's a pity Katie won't be around to see my reign. She would've been a welcome addition, after all the help she's been." Kong Li cackled.

I looked up at the sky. He was right, the force field was down. The ground shook, and I fell into Tobey. We rolled across the pavement towards the water. I scrambled for something to hold onto. I only found Tobey's hands, which I held onto tightly. We stopped moving, and I dared to open my eyes. We were inches away from the water. I looked backwards. Kong Li had Sid held over his head. He threw him towards us.

Sid ran into me, and the three of us fell into the water. As we fell, I grabbed onto Sid's hand. If I died, I wanted to die holding the hands of the two boys who ever really mattered.

**Okay, that ends the first book. There will be a sequel, don't worry. It will be in alternate POV's, unlike just one in this. **


End file.
